boys and their toys
by lesleytonyb
Summary: there is no story line here. if you're looking for something deep and meaningful this is not it. if you just wanna read about two sexy Saiyan guys doing rude things to each other then this is the one for you. this story contains graphic descriptions of male on male sex, if you don't like that, don't read this coz that's all it is xlxl


It's been going on for a few months now, between me and him, I know it's wrong and I should probably stop it. I'm not going to though, I don't want to. The first time was surreal, the whole experience passed by me in a blissful blur of sweet satisfaction. He gave me no warning, no explanation, he was wild, unbound by human propriety, he was all Saiyan. He simply took me, and ravaged me. I can't say it was against my will, I was very willing, but had I not been, I don't think that would have made the slightest difference to him. He wanted me, and he was going to have me. That was final.

Like I said, that was a few months ago, it's a regular occurrence now, he seeks me out every few days just to have his way with me. Once or twice I have even sought him out myself, when he kept me waiting too long for him. He knew what I was after, and seemed more than happy to comply. He can resist me about as much as I can resist him, not at all in other words. I could never turn down his allure, he calls my name without even speaking, his eyes alone dazzle and bewitch me, making me totally at his whim. I am his to own and control.

I was expecting him today, he didn't disappoint, he came to me when I was out working in the field. I felt him approaching of course, his power is just as familiar to me as my own. I felt my excitement climbing the closer he got.

"Kakarot," he purrs as a way of greeting me as he lands in front of me. He never speaks much throughout these encounters, except all the dirty talk, he says plenty of that.

"Vegeta," I answer, already having to suck in lungfuls of air in an attempt to slow my racing heart. Just one look at his flawless face and I feel myself melt, his eyes scorching deep into my soul, his lips drawing me in, beckoning me to them. His voice is the only aphrodisiac I will ever need, as soon as he utters my name I belong to him.

He wastes no time in taking me into his arms and kissing me harshly, using his tongue to show me how much he wants me. His hands explore my body, yanking impatiently at my clothes. I purr and allow him to strip me, tossing my garments aside, devouring my mouth and gripping my exposed flesh in his expert hands, forcing me to cry out in pleasurable torture.

"Vegeta," I sigh, now totally naked and laid bare before him.

I spread my legs wide and tell him I want him. my thighs quiver in anticipation and I long to feel him inside me. I yearn for that painful pop as the head of his dick pushes into me making me shout his name and pant, I crave that feeling right now, I can hardly wait for him to force me open for his pleasure.

"Kakarot," He whispers, I make my half-dazed eyes focus on his handsome face.

"Yes Vegeta," I whisper back.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He growls into my ear. It is not unusual for him to make me beg for him before he starts. I don't even wait for him to tell me to any more, I know what he wants to hear, so I fervently beg.

"Please, Vegeta. I need you so bad. Please fuck me. I love you, pleeeeeease Vegeta," He must be able to hear the desire in my voice.

"How bad do you want me?" He asks, a stunningly wicked smile on his face.

"I want you so bad, Vegeta. I need you inside me, please, Vegeta."

"Hmmm, since you asked so nicely, I'll fuck you, but, you have to take this first," He says holding up a big pink vibrator.

"Why?" I whine, don't get me wrong by this point I was willing to take just about anything if it meant I would eventually get him.

"Because I say so, that's why," He answers, squeezing lube onto the end of the massive toy. He pushes my legs high, so I'm completely exposed to him, he can do with me as he pleases.

His mouth moves between my legs and his tongue laps lazily at my entrance, each stroke of his soft appendage causing me to shiver and moan, it feels amazing. He seems to forget himself for a moment, he just stays there French kissing my hole and moaning quietly to himself. He licks and sucks me alternating between rough hard licks and gentle feathery kisses, I feel I have reached heaven. Moans and profanities flow from my mouth like a colourful waterfall.

"Fuck, Vegeta, please don't stop. I love you," I'm not even sure if he can hear me but it feels good to say. He blows gently against my wet skin making me feel cool before burying his face deep into me, warming me up again. I can't hold myself together any longer. I scream his name as I explode, my body arches my mouth is open wide, my eyes roll back into my head and my whole-body shakes. He is the only one who can make me feel this way. He holds me still until the trembling stops then he moves up my body and slowly licks the come from my stomach, working his tongue into the groves of my well defined abs to make sure he doesn't miss even a drop.

"Please fuck me now," I beg again.

"Nuh-uh, this first remember," I feel the cold toy press against my opening, he hesitates. I impatiently grind my hips down trying to force the thing inside me.

"Kakarot, you look so beautiful like this," He tells me before pushing the tip gently inside of me. My back arches and I let out a loud yell.

"More Vegeta, please," I shout, pushing back to meet his soft thrusts.

I can hear him chuckling to himself as he sees just how wild he can make me. He drives me crazy. This man is the answer to every question I have ever asked about love, he is my messiah, my ruler, my whole world. Without words, I use my body to express my deep desire for him, every part of him, from his beautiful looks to his broken mind, and his harsh personality, I love it all. My mouth kisses and sucks any part of his body that I can reach, my hands worship his glorious physique, tracing his form with wanton fingers.

He knows my body like the back of his hand, so he touches and strokes me in all the right places to send me into ecstasy.

"I want you now," I manage to say between pants.

"Patience my beautiful Kakarot," He mumbles against my ear, biting my lobe just hard enough for it to hurt.

"Are you ready?" He asks, I'm not sure what for but I answer yes anyway. I am always ready for whatever he wishes to do to me, my body is his plaything to use however he sees fit.

He turns on the vibrations and my mind turns to fuzz, my whole body immediately ignites with a fire so hot it burns my very soul and only he can extinguish it. I pull my legs wider apart and scream his name, begging over and over for him to make me his, declaring my love for him and shouting to the gods how much I need him. He whispers back to me the whole time, telling me he loves me and how he is going to fuck me, making me tremble even more with lust and desire.

He pinches my nipples and bites my neck hard enough to draw blood. I can wait no longer I need him inside me now, I bite him back growling as I sink my teeth deep into his flesh.

"Fuck me," I tell him, I will not have no as an answer. He pulls the vibrator from inside me and discards it, replacing it with his hard cock, I sigh as I finally get what I have been waiting for. My body rocks to his rhythm, I listen to his words and whisper his name repeatedly.

"Kakarot, you are amazing, you feel so fucking good, do you love it when I make you my bitch, tell me how much you love it," He moans as he completely fills me.

"I love it," Is all I can manage to answer.

"Fuck, yeah you do," He grunts as he picks up the speed and starts to really pound me. He isn't gentle, he knows he doesn't have to be, I can take whatever he wants to dish out. He soon has me worked up into a frenzy, body rising, sweat dripping, panting, pulling his hair and scratching his back. He tells me to be still and I automatically comply, I willingly submit to him because I love the way he dominates me. He glides in and out of my body, breathing heavy and speaking filthy words that I only half hear in my oblivious state. He demands that I come for him so I do as I'm told, screaming his name again and again as I spray my seed all over my chest, he simultaneously empties himself inside of me.

"You are so perfect," He tells me lovingly, looking deep into my eyes and softly kissing my lips. He stays inside me for a while, taking his time, showing me his love by kissing every inch of my face, savouring my lips and sucking my neck, leaving red marks for all the world to see.

When he removes himself from me, I feel his juices pouring out as well. He kisses me one final time before helping me up and back into my clothes. He then neatens up my hair, Vegeta is very respectful. My body feels a little tender and sore, but completely satiated, I'm covered in his finger prints and bite marks, a constant reminder that I am his.

"I'll come back for you soon, I love you," He tells me, pushing a stray hair from my eyes then flying away. I catch my breath and continue my work, eagerly awaiting our next encounter.


End file.
